


The Cousins Winchester

by PaintmeSilver



Series: Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Family, Poor Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintmeSilver/pseuds/PaintmeSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded because of the weather, Hermione puts in a call to two cousins that just happen to be in the area. All the while Harry feels blood pressure rise and his life expectancy drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cousins Winchester

Perhaps Harry had been too hasty in calling Hermione’s Uncle Harvey crazy. Everyone had their quirks right? Or maybe, it was just that Hermione’s family was filled up to the gills with oddities? Maybe it was just the American side of the family. Americans are an odd lot in general, driving on the right side of the road, insisting on putting pumpkin or cheese on everything and losing the ability to speak English. Perhaps if he went back to the beginning he could work it out. Or not, it was best if he just left that alone. Well whatever it was certainly explained a lot about Hermione’s sometimes cavalier attitude to new things in the wizarding world, even though she had grown up muggle. And even that statement was debatable.

“How are you related to these Cousins again?” Harry asked her as they watched the two men pull up in a black car. Harry supposed it was an impressive car considering how many heads turned to look at it.

“There my cousins.” Hermione said waving from the window of the airport; they had gotten stranded by the weather in Boston after visiting Hermione’s Cousin Sarah. Apparently Hermione wanted him to meet every relative that she had in the states.

“Yes but you said Sarah was your cousin and it turned out she was the daughter of your mothers cousin.” Harry idly wondered just how big Hermione’s extended family really was.

“Sarah is my cousin Harry, the proper term is second cousin but she is still my cousin. Just like these two. Sam and Dean are my second cousins once removed on my mothers and their mothers side. So they are my cousins.”

“How do you even manage to stay in contact with them all?”

“It’s a hobby.” Hermione waved him off. “Now before they get in here Sam and Dean know about the whole magic thing.”

“Are they wizards too?”

“Oh gods no!” Hermione shook her head “I think the shock from it would have cause an aneurism in at least one of them. No the boys are Hunters.”

“Hunters? Excuse me your cousins hunt down magical beings for a living?” Harry felt sick and justly so in his opinion after all, he (and Hermione for that matter) fell into the “to be hunted” category. 

“There is no need to worry Harry. Sam and Dean know that there is a difference between we who are genetically predisposition for magic and the evil who sell their souls for power.” 

“I wonder about you sometimes. You knew about the magical world before you got your letter didn’t you?”

“Well of course I did Harry. Magic is everywhere if you just open your eyes to look for it. Besides magic has touched my family for generations it isn’t hard to believe in something when you already know it’s there.”

“And you’re a genius.”

“Well there is that too. Now a word of advice Dean loves his impala, that’s the black car, so don’t insult it or anything.”

“It looks like a nice car.” Harry said weakly, really he was more of a broom guy. 

“Yeah that will work. Sammy!” Hermione flung herself at the taller of the two, who caught her as if she did that every day. 

“Hey Hermione, Hermione’s friend, I’m glad that we were in the area when you called.” Sam briefly noted Harry’s existence. 

“Quit hogging Hermione Sammy.” Dean, who else could he be, yanked Hermione away from his younger brother. “Say Sammy why don’t you make yourself useful and grab the bags that Hermione points out to you?” 

“What will you be doing?”

“Getting to know Hermione’s friend of course” Dean smiled, Sam rolled his eyes but was already being dragged away by Hermione. 

“Is this going to be one of those “shovel” talks, because Hermione and I aren’t dating; besides your Uncle Harvey and Cousin Sarah already gave them to me.” 

“Good so we can skip the chit chat. If you even think about laying a finger on my baby cousin, in a way that she doesn’t like, I will end you.” Dean fixed his gaze on Harry; he could feel all the hair on his body standing up. 

“Well in that we have an understanding.” Harry sniffed, when did he start channeling Draco? “Touching her, as you put it will never be an issue.”

“And whys that, my cousin not good enough for you?” It was a splendid One Eighty maneuver. 

“More to the point she doesn’t have the right parts.” Dean blinked “I wouldn’t be so forward about such things, I only just met you but I am quite done with these “shovel” talks.” Harry rambled a bit feeling his ears turn redder as he continued to talk.

“Right. Good talk.” Dean coughed, shifting uncomfortably “So you and Hermione know each other a long time?”

“Yes, we were eleven when we met. We’ve been through the Wars together.”

“Wait you’re the one who dragged my baby cousin up and down the country side in a wild chase of magical Nazis and danger?” Dean looked back on the war path.

“Yes.” Harry said slowly, resisting the urge to back away and cast several quick disarming spells.

“That was the fastest baggage claim I have seen this entire trip. You know the first time we flew the airport lost our luggage. Although, that could have been because of Uncle Harvey, he does get a little trigger happy when he runs out of patience. He was so wonderful to pick us up from Gotham international; you boys really have to go visit him the next time you’re in the area. ” Hermione said talking over her shoulder to Sam who just nodded smiling indulgently at her. She turned back to Harry and Dean oblivious to the threat Harry boldly, in his opinion, just faced “What are you two talking about.”

“Nothing” Harry squeaked, damn valor he would hide right behind his best friend to avoid Deans wrath.

“Pie” Dean said over Harry, with a look that told him this conversation was far from over. “Wanna go get some?”

“What is it with you and pie?” Sam complained.

“Hey don’t dis pie Sammy. The Pie gods will punish you.” Harry allowed himself to be pulled along behind Hermione still wondering over the phenomenon that was Hermione’s family. 


End file.
